Shotgun Romance
by WestWingFeminista
Summary: CJ and Jed, and a marriage neither was looking for.....


Title: Shotgun Romance Pairing: CJ/Jed Rating: For now, let's say PG-13 to be on the safe side Spoilers: Women of Qumar (Tiny one) and All Simon Donovan episodes Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not own these marvelous characters. I wish I did, but…you know how it goes A/N ( READ THIS FIRST) : Ok, I know this seems rather similar to my other story, She was my past, are you my future? I actually kind of got the idea, while reading over the other one and trying to come up with more for that story, so please, ignore the similarities. All credit for theNC-17/R chapter at the end goes to MAHC...shewrote the wholething! Also, I am actually a HUGE fan of Abbey, but I just had to add to the CJ and Jed list a little. I'm gonna set the stage a little here, so I can move into the story faster: Abbey died of a heart attack, shortly after the first term started. It's now time to run for re-election, but other than campaigning, it's business as usual(state dinners, meetings, etc) for the west wing. Late one night, the Bartlet strategy team comes up with a sure fire way to win the election, but will the president and senior staff like it? OK! ON WITH THE STORY!

Wednesday- Late one night, Bruno Gianelli and his team were sitting in conference room C in the basement of the White House. They were all thinking of ways to get the president re-elected. So far, no one really had any ideas. Just then, Doug sat up straight in his chair. "I've got it! Seriously, if the president gets remarried, it will give him a huge popularity boost. He might also get the vote of the women's groups." Everyone just stared at him. Then Bruno spoke. "Doug, as much as I hate to admit this, you're right. Seriously, that's what's gonna get Bartlet re-elected." The group fell back into silence, all thinking about their new plan. Then Connie, the ever practical one raised the obvious question. "Well guys, this is a quality plan that we have, but I have just one question, who the hell, are we going to get to marry the man?" The group thought long and hard into the night. By morning, they had it all thought out. They just had to present it to the president and then later to his intended. Hopefully, they would buy it, and they could keep it a secret until the convention when they would be introduced to the public for the first time. Thursday Charlie rapped on the door. "Sir, Bruno and his team are here to see you. " "Yeah, thanks Charlie, send them in." Everyone filed in and sat down. "Mr. President" Bruno began. "We've thought about what would be the most effective way to get you re- elected, and after much thought, we've got it." Jed leaned back in his chair Bruno continued with his pitch. "Mr. President, we think that you need to get re-married." "WHAT? Is this what I pay you guys for?" shouted Jed. "Not really, no sir, but if you think about it, it makes a lot of sense. There will be some votes that you'll be able to win back. Votes that you won when you had Abbey." Replied Bruno. "Well smart asses, do you have anyone in mind? If you'll recall, Abbey was somewhat of a feminist.

Can you find anyone who was as fiesty and spirited and beautiful as she was?" Doug snorted. "Sir" he spoke up. "We've got her. You know her and trust her. She matches Abbey on the spirit and beauty scale, she tops Abbey in the height department. She's fiesty, what do you think of when you hear the word Qumar? We can tell you what she thinks, and it really isn't pretty. Although who will take her job, we don't know yet, but yeah, we just have to talk to her." Doug finished his speech with a smug smile. Unable to stand the silence anymore, Connie blurted out "It's CJ, in case you were wondering sir." "Well," Jed heard himself say. "Go tell her. I'm game if she is. I want everyone, including CJ, back here in 1 hour." "Yes sir. Thank you sir." They chimed. 15 minutes later—CJ's office "Are you absolutely and completely nuts?" CJ shouted as she stared at the group assembled before her. "You're serious! You really want me to marry him?" Does this mean I have to give up my job? I'm not all that fond of secret service agents following me around. I fell in love with one, and look what happened. Not that I'd be in a position to check them out this time or anything. Bruno cleared his throat. "Well, anyway CJ, think about it. The president wants us back in the oval in 45 minutes." "Yeah, go away I need to think." For the next 45 minutes, in their respective offices, CJ and Jed, sat lost in thought. Marry…as in spend the rest of my life with. Marry…as in become a national icon. Marry… as in become stepmom to Liz, Ellie and Zoey. Marry…as in the whole love, honor, cherish, thing. Marry…the leader of the free world. Whoa. That's heavy. But I don't love him. He has a debilitating disease that could take him away from me. Me? The first lady? Me? Well Claudia Jean, think about how much people would listen to you then. Think about how you could speak out against the injustices of the world. Let's be honest here, you know how much you would love that kind of power. I mean how many girls get thrown into an arranged marriage with the president of the US in their lifetime? What would the spin boys say? What would my family say? I don't love him, but, yeah I'll do it." 45 minutes

later—Oval Office "Sir, they're here to see you." "Yeah Charlie. Thanks. Send them in. Come in, Come in, sit down everyone. CJ, can I speak to you in my study for a few minutes?" "Of course Mr. President." Jed closed the door behind them as they walked into the study. "CJ, I thought I would do this in private. First, I don't know what your decision is, but I want to thank you for even considering this rather sudden and somewhat crazy suggestion. Second, you are a wonderful person, and a beautiful woman, and I would be honored if you would marry me and become my first lady. I know that the circumstances are unusual, but I think we could benefit from it." Jed finished and waited for her response, while CJ took a deep breath and began to answer him. "Mr. President, I'm not going to lie and say that I love you, because I don't. You're my boss, and well, I have better things to do with my time—no offense. However, I've given this some thought, and yes, I will marry you, but I'll let you know, I'm really not wild about the secret service." Jed chuckled. That was so like CJ to inject humor into a situation without even trying. "Sorry CJ, you have to have the secret service. Let's go back out and hear what else Bruno and his gang have planned for us." They walked back out into the study only to find Father O'Malley waiting for them with the group. "I called father O'Malley, because you two need to be married today, and you need to keep it a secret before the convention next week. No wedding ring s or anything until you're introduced as President and Mrs. Bartlet at the convention, by which time, you'll both have wedding rings, and CJ, all of your stuff will be moved to the residence. Sir, you'll also have to make up a reason why CJ is getting a very large secret service detail. Are you both ready to do this? I had Charlie put in a call to Ron. Obviously, he's going to have to know what's going on." "Mr. President, where would ye be wanting to do this? Father O'Malley asked in his thick Irish brogue. "Don't forget, ye'll be needing witnesses too." "Umm yeah. Let's hold the ceremony in my study, and Bruno and Connie, you'll be the witnesses." 10 minutes later…. CJ and Jed walked out of the room holding hands. They hadn't wanted to really, but Bruno insisted that they needed to practice playing happily married couple for the convention next week. Not feeling particularly comfortable with each other, Jed had only kissed CJ on the cheek, during the you may kiss the bride' part. "Ok, people thanks, you can all go now." Jed addressed everyone. As everyone turned to go, CJ found herself being pulled back. "Not you CJ, you have to stay." "Mr. President may I ask why? I do have work to do. After all, I'm still the press secretary until I can get Simon ready." "CJ, I understand that, but as awkward as this is, we can't avoid each other. We have to spend some time together. Have dinner with me tonight?" "What time sir?" "About 7. And CJ?" "Yes?" "We're married now. Drop the Mr. President and the sir." " But if this is a secret, won't everyone know something is up if I do that?" " For now drop it when we're alone." "Ok, Jed. Can I go back to work now?" "Yeah. I'll see you at 7." "Ok."

And with that CJ went back to her office. CJ threw herself into work for the rest of the day. She wasn't really looking forward to dinner tonight, but since she would never have a honeymoon, she figured a somewhat relaxing dinner would make up for it somewhat. "Hey CJ!" Carol called. "It's 6:45, you wanted me to remind you about your 7:00 appointment." "Yeah thanks Carol. " When she got to the door of the residence, she paused to collect herself before knocking. What the hell am I knocking for? I'm the first lady for crying out loud! Silently she let herself inside. Once inside, she looked around with renewed interest. She had never really paid this much attention to the residence before, but now that she was going to live there full time starting next week, she thought that she had better get a good grasp on what living in the residence was like. Jed walked into the room and found her wandering around examining things. He stopped at quietly watched her. Man this place is in need of some femininity, and CJ's exactly the person for it. I'm glad to see that she's taking an interest. I wonder what room she'll want to sleep in? CJ felt his eyes on her the moment he walked into the room. Is this what married life is about? Being finely tuned to the other? Can it possibly be starting already? CJ turned around and looked back at him. "Jed, can I have a tour before dinner?" "Certainly. Where do you want to start?" "Any place, it really doesn't matter. Just promise me, no trivia or historical facts of any kind." "CJ you wound me." "You'll get used to it" she retorted. In the end, CJ fell in love with the first lady's bedroom that adjoined the president's bedroom and decided, that, that was the room she wanted. At around 7:45, a steward came and got them for dinner. "I hope you like what were having tonight." "What are we having Jed?" "Shrimp scampi over linguini, white wine and salad." "That's my favorite meal. How did you know?" "I have my ways Claudia Jean. Now, let's eat." Over dinner they discussed many things. Jed informed her that her secret service protection wouldn't kick in until tomorrow, so she would have one last night as a free woman, but he made her promise that she would stay inside her house, and he was going to have her followed home. They discussed her new duties, and the hiring of her new staff. It was agreed that Carol would follow her, and get a pay raise, since she would be chief of staff to the first lady. He also told her, that he would get an agent to drive her lexus up to the farm in Manchester. They finished dinner and moved to the den for coffee. "CJ?" "Hmmm" "May I call you Claudia sometimes?" "May I call you Josiah sometimes?" "Yes." "Well then, you may call me Claudia. What is your middle name? I have to know, so

when I get really pissed at you, I can yell the whole thing." "If you must know, it's Thomas." "Josiah Thomas. I like it." "You would." "And that's supposed to mean what?" she asked sitting up straighter. Jed sighed, he had to learn a whole new set of emotions and looks and postures. Women were never easy to figure out. "Nothing sweetheart. It meant nothing. I'm not picking a fight already." CJ noticed the endearment, but didn't say anything. After all, she reasoned with herself, they were married. She looked at her watch, sighed and stood up. "I should go." "Ok. Come to the oval before staff. We'll get caffinated together and then you can meet your new detail while everyone else is in Leo's office." "Ok, that sounds good. Did you come up with a reason why I'm getting such a large detail?" "Not really. Can I say you just are?" "I'm not sure that would work babe. People would talk. Remember that we're a secret till Tuesday." Where did the babe come from?" "Yeah. Well, we'll just tell them that Ron advised that you should have some extra protection right now. Ron won't say anything." " Yeah, extra protection for life. That sounds good I guess. Although, being called Mrs. Bartlet instead of CJ was kind of bizarre. I always imagined that I would hyphenate my last name if I ever got married some day. Oh well. Water under the bridge I guess. Goodnight Jed. See you tomorrow." "Night Ceej." He replied as he kissed her cheek Both went right to sleep, tired from the day's events and from the sudden turn in direction that their lives had taken. Friday CJ stumbled into the oval office the next morning. She was so tired. When she got there, she saw Jed holding a steaming cup from starbucks. "That better be for me." She mumbled. "Good morning to you too beautiful. And yes, this is yours. It's a caramel macchiado with an extra shot of espresso." Jed replied with a grin on his face. She was definitely not a morning person. "Mrs. Bartlet, may I introduce Agent Cally Ortega? She'll be the head of your detail. Under her, are agents Sebastian Parker, Mackenzye Fields, Derrekk O'Ryan, Emily Reed, Wesley Miller, Rita Jensen, and Jake Pendleton." CJ looked around the room for Abbey when she heard Ron say Mrs. Bartlet. It wasn't until Jed elbowed her that she remembered that she was now Mrs. Bartlet, and that Ron was waiting for her to say something. "Thanks Ron. I'm pleased to meet you all. I'm sure we'll be getting to know each other rather well. I look forward to getting to know you." "Yes ma'am, thank you." The agents chorused. "Ready for staff sunshine?" asked Jed. "Sure." Tuesday- CJ was nervous. After today, she would become public property of America and her life would no longer be her own. She nervously patted her hair and smoothed down her new ice blue Armani pantsuit for the thousandth time. The light reflected off her new wedding rings, as she did this and she paused to look at them again. She had to admit, that they were beautiful, and what she had always wanted. She loved the tear drop shaped diamond with triangle sapphires on each side, and a simple matching platinum wedding band below that. Jed had given them to her on Sunday, when she had brought some of her stuff over to the residence. He had a simple platinum wedding band on his hand as well. This is so strange. I never expected my life to turn out this way. Will I ever know real love? Will I ever learn to love the president? Will he ever learn to love me? Am I even cut out for this job? Will all my friends desert me? CJ was so lost in thought, that she didn't even notice Jed come into the room until he walked over to her and took her in his arms. "Hey, are you ok?" "Peachy" she squeaked.

"Don't worry, you can do this, all you have to do is hold my hand, smile and look adoringly at me, when I give my speech." He teased. "Claudia, I'm serious, it's gonna be ok." "If you say so" she offered with a weak smile. "I do say so. Now, are you almost ready?" "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready." Jed's response was to entwine her hand with his and smile. CJ looked down at their hands and smiled. "Ok, let's go" she said as they started walking to the steps of the stage. "Has anyone seen CJ?" asked Josh "Nope" Will, Toby, Carol, Debbie, Charlie, and Donna replied. "I'm surprised she's not here. She's not with the press is she?" "I checked already, Simon is." was Carol's reply. "Well, let's go to our spots. They're about to announce the president. I'm sure she'll find us." Said Toby "Yeah Ok" said Will, as they all went towards the steps.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to present to you The President of the United States and Mrs. Bartlet!" "Oh my God!" Josh screeched. "We don't have a first lady anymore!" It was Charlie who looked at the stage and said "Umm guys, actually, it's a possibility that we do. Look" Everyone followed Charlie's gaze to see the president and CJ-their CJ holding hands and smiling and waving to the cameras. As the crowd settled down and the president started his speech, everyone's eyes weren't fixed on him, but rather on his press secretary, or wife, who was standing back and listening to him with an adoring smile on her face. "Holy hell!" roared Toby. "What does she think she's doing? They probably aren't even married!" "All evidence to the contrary Toby, look at the way her left hand glitters, Those are some serious rocks." Said Donna "I think I may just have a coronary." Muttered Josh. While the rest of the senior staff was having a near heart attack, the president was finishing up his speech. "Therefore I accept the democratic nomination for the 2002 presidential race." The crowd gave a standing ovation as Jed reached for CJ's hand, and kissed it before raising their entwined hands in the air for several minutes before leading her off of the platform. "Give us a minute." Jed told the agents as he led CJ into the small room they had been in before the speech. CJ had her back to him, but Jed could see that she was shaking. "Hey are you ok?" She didn't answer, so Jed walked up to her and turned her around to face him. "Breathe Claudia Jean." A few seconds later CJ quietly answered. "That was terrifying." Jed's heart melted as he looked into her wide blue eyes. He tucked her hair back behind her ears and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You were wonderful CJ. Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" CJ nodded and Jed grabbed her hand as they stepped out towards the waiting limo. As they got settled into the limo, Jed took CJ into his arms. "Shhh CJ just relax." CJ gave up struggling and put her head on his shoulder. When they got to the hotel, they made their way up to the suite and had about 1.5 seconds of peace before all hell broke loose. CJ's family started calling wanting to know why the news channels were calling her the first lady, and the entire staff wanted to know what kind of game CJ thought she was playing. CJ explained to her family that she had indeed married the president to help him win re-election and that she was indeed the first lady now. After she hung up, she took one look at Jed and took one look at everyone else in the room and just walked out. As CJ left the room, her agents fell into step behind her. Cally stepped up to her. "Excuse me ma'am? I understand you need to be away from everyone right now and I admire you for marrying the president like that, but I also need to keep you safe." CJ smiled at the agent. Jed must have gone to great trouble to pick my detail. "Can I go somewhere outside agent?" "Yes ma'am how about those waterfalls?' "Perfect." CJ sat in the sunshine lost in thought. Jed really takes such gentle care of me and he doesn't push. Who am I kidding? If he keeps this up, I think I'm gonna be in trouble. I just want to go home. Home that's a funny word. My home is now what was Abbey's home. I need to buy my own. One on the beach near my family. "Agent Ortega?" "Yes ma'am?" " I want to go to my parent's house. No motorcade, no informing the president and 20 other people. Just you, the detail and a car." Cally smiled. CJ Bartlet was an amazing woman. She looked forward to getting to know her better. "Yes ma'am let's go." While CJ was in the car, Jed was back up in the suite. "Guys this is no game. We got married last week." The senior staff and assistants scowled. "It was Bruno's idea take it up with him." Jed stopped to look at the staff. "Guys, she's still CJ. Don't treat her any differently. You're still allowed to hang out together and I still may use her to spin things from time to time, her office is just moving to the East Wing." Toby cleared his throat. "Yeah. Thank you Mr. President." "Thank you" everyone else mumbled and left. "Mom? Dad? Anybody home?" Carolyn Cregg appeared in the kitchen behind her daughter. "Claudia? Sweetie what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the convention?" CJ couldn't help it, her eyes filled with tears. "I….um…. I needed to come home for awhile." Carolyn moved her daughter to the couch and held her while she cried. "Shhh sweetie it's ok. Shhhh Tell me all about it." CJ recounted how she came to marry the president, how she was feeling and how she wanted to buy a house on the coast. Carolyn just held CJ and wiped her tears. "Wow Claudia Jean that's a lot of life changing experiences for one week. I'm proud of you though. I never thought you would be the First Lady." Carolyn looked outside and noticed it was dark. "Claudia Jean, does your husband know where you are? It feels so weird to ask my little girl if her husband knows where she is

Ron, Leo, Toby, Josh and Sam stepped into the suite to find an agitated president. "Where's CJ?" The 5 men looked at Jed "Ron where is my wife?" Ron looked embarrassed. "I don't know sir." Does she have her detail with her?" "Yes I think so." Jed walked over to the phone and hit the speaker button. "Toby what's her cell number?" Toby gave the number and everyone waited for CJ to pick up her phone. "Hello?" "Who are you and why the hell are you answering my wife's phone?" "Josiah Bartlet now what kind of tone is that?" "One who still wants to know who the hell you are and why the hell you're answering my wife's phone!" "My, my, a little testy today aren't we?" Toby knew that it was CJ's mom and that she was playing with Jed, and simply groaned. Carolyn heard Toby groan. "Toby how have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you." "I'm good Mrs. C. could you put the president out of his misery and hand CJ the phone please?" "Anything for you Toby, you know that." I do thanks." Jed groaned. He just wanted to talk to CJ. CJ came on the line giggling. "Awww Toby why did you spoil it? That's the most I've laughed in like forever." I'm glad you find my frustration so funny Claudia Jean. I was worried." Jed growled. CJ stopped giggling "I'm sorry. I have my detail with me." She said quietly. "I'm at my parent's house." Jed picked up the phone. "Guys can I have the room?" "I'm sorry Jed. I just needed to think and get away." "Are you ok CJ?" "Yes I'm fine." CJ was quiet for a second. "Jed?" "Yes?" "I want to buy a house on the beach out here." Jed was surprised. "But what about the farm?" "I love the farm, you know that, but the farm was, well… it was Abbey's." "I see." Jed I'm sorry, I just….I… forget it the farm is fine." "Ok CJ are you coming back soon?" "Yes I'll see you in a little bit." "Ok CJ be careful." "I will. Bye." Jed hung up the phone and sighed. "Leo?" Leo stuck his head in "Yes sir?" "I need to talk." Leo came in, and shut the door." "She wants a house on the beach out here. When I asked her about the farm, she told me she loved It but the farm was Abbey's. When I questioned her further, she backed off and said that the farm was fine. What do I do?" Leo looked at Jed for a moment. "Buy her the damn house Jed. She's right. If and when you're at the farm, she'll always feel like a visitor. You'll share the same bed there with her that you shared with Abbey. All of Abbey's things are there too. You're married to CJ now Jed. She doesn't want to spend the rest of her life in Abbey's shadow. Jed sighed. Leo was right. He wasn't being fair to CJ. He was just going to have to be willing to have a house on the beach. Shotgun Romance 10 - 19 The next morning, CJ slipped out of bed, showered, dressed and went to find Carol. "Carol, darling, assistant of my..." CJ found herself surrounded by all the assistants. "life. You know what I'll just see you guys later. Carol we need to talk logistics." CJ turned and headed towards senior staff. "Morning Boys." Everyone but Jed stood. Leo cleared his throat. "Good morning Ma'am" CJ just looked at them and then burst into laughter. "You're kidding me right? Sit your asses down and please don't ever call me ma'am again or I will hurt you." She walked over to Jed. "Can I stay for staff?" Jed smiled "Of course, any time." "Thanks." After staff Toby pulled CJ aside. "Ceej, you look like crap." "Well that's what happens when you don't sleep Pokey." Josh, Sam, Leo and Jed had quietly come up behind them on their way out. "Why haven't you been sleeping CJ?" CJ sighed "Is it realy that important Toby?" "Yes" "Fine. Every time I go to sleep or close my eyes Abbey tries to kill me." "Wow" "Yeah. You know I'm just gonna, you know go find Carol or something, being as I don't really have a job or any significance at the moment." Toby squeezed her hand. "Yeah" "Thanks pokey." CJ kissed him on the cheek and left.

CJ and Carol were sitting in the suite later that afternoon discussing CJ's new interests. "Ok Carol, the number one priority is women's rights." Carol smiled "Never ever saw that one coming CJ." "Shut up" CJ giggled then sighed. "I think it's a possiblity that we need more interests." "Yep" As CJ and Carol sat thinking, a huge bouquet of lavender roses arrived. "Wow boss, somebody loves you! These babies aren't cheap." CJ reached for the card CJ You have so much significance, just in a different capacity. I can't wait to see what your platform will be. Jed PS We're going houise hunting at 4. CJ smiled. She never knmew he ould be so sweet. Then again, she used to be the Press Secretary and not the First Lady. TBC Thanks to the little bird who suggested a great place for a house;) At 4:15 the motorcade legt the hotel heading towards the coast. "Where to first?" CJ blushed "Malibu" Jed blinked "Really? I thought Monterey would be more your style." "I've always wanted to have a house in Malibu." "Ok CJ" The real estate agent was a little shocked. He had no idea how important these clients were, but he proceeded to show the house with great flaire. The house had a huge back yard with a pool,hammock, hot tub and private beach. CJ had insisted on many bedrooms so that the girls and other people could stay over at any time. Jed loved the sun room and the den. CJ loved the kitchen, the master bedroom ( it had a sunken bathtub and balcony overlooking the ocean) and the back yard. "How much is it?" she asked "600,000" CJ looked at Jed pleadingly "We'll take it" he said "Wonderful."

That evening as they were getting into bed, CJ sighed and snuggled up to Jed. "Thank you so much for today Jed." "You're most welcome Claudia. Promise me you'll tell me when you have nightmares next time?" CJ looked down "Yes" Jed kissed her forehead. "Good now go to sleep. You have house decorating to do tomorrow." CJ spent the day at the new house choosing paint and fabrics and consulting with a representative from Pier 1. Since the house was located on the beach, she chose bright and airy colors such as yellows, and blues and corals. When did I start spending my days being an interior decorator? When did I stop being and doing important things? CJ was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. "CJ Cr..Bartlet" "Hey Jezabel" "Jack! How are you?" "Apparently not as busy as you baby sister. So wife of the President huh?" "Yes" "I'm so proud of you. My baby sister is all grown up?" He faked a sniffle and CJ giggled. "So watcha doin?" Jack inquired. "Decorating my new house in Malibu." "wow wow wow! I go to Fiji for 3 weeks and I come back to this." "Ya wanna come visit sometime soon and meet Jed? I wnt on a huge shopping spree today. The house will be ready by Friday and I think we're staying there for the rest of the convention. I'm not sure though. You can bring mom, dad, Hogan, Elish and Alex with you." "I'll have to check and call you later. I have to go now, but I love you and I'm really proud of you." "Thanks Jack I love you too." "Bye CJ" "Bye" CJ flipped her phone closed with a smile and got into the limo. The convention continued on with Jed and CJ going to all the rallies. They were in the limo on their way to accept the party nomination when CJ asked the question that she'd wanted to ask for the last week. "Jed, can we just spend some time at the beach house when this is all over?" "I'm sorry CJ but I don't think so. We should get back to the White House." "Oh ok." CJ looked out the window. She felt like crying. Her life had undergone suh a huge change in so little time, that she just needed to rest and just be CJ again. They flew back to DC later that night and both Jed and CJ retired to their separate rooms. Jed slept soundly while CJ tossed and turned. At 4 am she decided to forget sleep and go for a jog around the White House grounds. After a shower and breakfast at 5:30, CJ started to switch offices, only to come across Abbey's things. Carefully she sat down at the desk and started going though the drawers. She decided to keep Abbey's mail, in order to work some of Abbey's concerns into her own platform. She left the pictures of Jed and the girls on her desk and added a few of her own. CJ set aside Abbey's medical bag and journal and made a mental note to give them to Jed. By 10:30 she was all moved in and going over things with Carol and giving out advice to the new press secretary Henry. Virtually no one saw CJ for the next couple of months. People were so excited to havr a First Lady again that the invitations kept pouring in. She briefly made campaign appearances but then was whisked away again. By the time election day rolled around, CJ was practically dead on her feet 24/7, no matter how much coffee she drank. She cast her vote and went back to the farm. Jed would arrive later in the day. She tried to sleep but was just too tired. CJ decided to go horseback riding. Upon arriving at the barn she found 5 horses-one for each Bartlet. After much consideration, she finally chose a big, white horse named Apache. After getting a groom to saddle him, CJ climbed on and took him for a gallop. Totally losing track of all time, she enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair and the feeling of freedom. Meanwhile Jed and the girls had arrived. "Hey dad!" Zoey called "Where's CJ?" Ellie and Liz tensed automatically. They didn't hate CJ, but they weren't overly fond of having her as a step-mother. They were however thankful that she always made sure they could visit any time they wanted to and that she in no way tried to be Abbey. All three girls were also touched that CJ did her best to preserve Abbey's things and her legacy for them. Jed came back into the room. "I don't know. I thought she was supposed to be here." CJ finally headed back to the house and handed Apache's reins over to a groom. "Thanks buddy." she said as she patted the horses nose. "I really needed that." Crap CJ thought as she headed towards the house. I'm late. I'll just take the back stairs. She crept up the back stairs, peeled off her clothes and got into the shower.

Jed sat down with the girls. "We're going to spend C-mas in California this year. CJ and I bought a beach house in Malibu. I think you girls will love it and CJ really needs to be there. I'd really like it if you would come." "Sure dad, We'll be there." Jed smiled "Thanks girls." All the tv's in the house were set on CNN and MSNBC. The staff arrived one by one having each finished some last minute campaigning. Everyone was munching on the food laid out in the dining room. "Hey Mr. President?" "Yes Josh?" "Where's CJ" Just then there was a loud thump followed by CJ's equally loud exclamation of "SHIT!" "Nevermind Mr. President" Josh said.

CJ sat on the bed rubbing her foot. "Damn that hurt!" She had dropped her suitcase on her foot. She finished getting ready and slowly went downstairs taking large calming breaths along the way. She entered the room and looked for Toby. She found him sitting on the love seat. "Hey" "Hey" "Can I hang out with you?" "Sure." CJ sank down onto the love seat, curling herself up next to Toby and laying her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you Toby" "Yeah me too" Toby wrapped his arm around her and laid his cheek on her head. They sat there in silence enjoying each other's company and watching the commotion around them. Jed silently watched CJ and Toby from across the room and sighed. He knew that they were best friends and had been for 20 years,but he couldn't help but wonder if they wanted to be be more but couldn't. He knew that he needed to talk to CJ and set her free, but when? Jed resolved to talk to her bed. The night wore on with results slowly coming in. By midnight, the networks had decared Jed the winner and Governor Snowe had called to conceed. CJ uncurled herself from Toby and walked over to Jed. "Congratulations Sweetie." she whispered as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Thanks. After I do my thing we need to talk." "Ok." Jed made his speech and said his goodnights as he grabbed CJ's hand and led her upstairs under the watchful eye of everyone.

C.J. watched warily as the President paced to the window and back one more time, then stood stiff before her. "I just - I just want to tell you that I know it was a sacrifice for you to - to go through with this." He cast his eyes down, as if he couldn't look her straight in the face, and it was so uncharacteristic of him that she found her hand suddenly lifting up his chin. They were both startled by the impetuous gesture and stared at each other for a long moment before she pushed back. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, now the one to look away. But the move seemed to snap him back to the reason he asked her to meet him. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Claudia," he insisted, turning toward the window and shoving his hands into the front pockets of his pants. "For ever asking you to do this. For ever thinking it was a good idea. I've ruined your life -" The pain that hunched his shoulders touched her and she scrambled to reassure him. "No, you haven't." He shifted and turned to her, brow lifted in doubt, but she remained adamant. "No. You haven't ruined my life. I was glad to - well, it was an honor. A compliment that you thought I could come anywhere close to being able to carry off the office of First Lady." And that was true. She had been quite flattered by that. He nodded, accepting her comments, but muttered something else under his breath. "What?" Now he smiled, almost an embarrassed expression. "I said that wasn't the only reason." For some reason her heart beat a little faster and her mouth went dry. He took her silence as permission to continue. "You are a beautiful woman, C.J. I would have to be blind not to recognize that. And you're strong and confident and smart. I would never ask you to - well, I'd never presume that you came into this marriage for any other reason than loyalty." Now his smile softened into genuine affection. "But you must know that you tempt my vows to remain a gentleman." She swallowed. It was the first mention of any intimacy between the two,and she didn't know how to respond. Not that he was proposing anything now, but she saw the blatant and unremorseful appreciation his eyes couldn't mask. But the expected impulse to bolt never materialized. In fact, she found herself flushing a little with the knowledge that he found her attractive and desirable. Feeling the need to respond somehow, she opened her mouth, but found no words forming. Before she could force out a comment, he coughed, breaking the moment. "Anyway," he continued, more casually now, I just wanted you to know that before the annulment." Her mouth dropped. What the hell was he talking about? "Annulment?" she repeated dully. He shrugged. "This wasn't fair to you, C.J., and I can't say how sorry I am that it all happened. But I can try to make amends now. Since the union was never - consummated, we can have it annulled. On the records, anyway,it will be as if it never happened." Freedom. Right there before her without strings, without deals. Her hand reached toward it, then hovered, indecisive, before she pulled it back. "I don't want an annulment." She hadn't known she was going to say that, but once she did, she realized it was how she felt. Jed Bartlet stared at her, nonplussed, which was a rare moment for him. Finally, he shook his head and asked, "What?" Firmer now, with confidence, she repeated, "I don't want an annulment. I want to stay married." As she spoke, she stepped closer to him. He didn't move away. "But, C.J., it was a political move - a sham. I can't ask you to stay in that kind of an in-name-only relationship. It just wouldn't be fair." "So don't," she said, as she closed the distance to a few inches. He looked up at her, eyes wary. "What do you - " "Don't make it an in-name-only relationship," she told him. In the back of her mind she knew this was crazy. He didn't love her, right? At least not in that way. And her feelings for him were more like a father or a brother, right? Or maybe, if she admitted to a certain crush, it was because of the power of the office. But suddenly, her body was perfectly willing to go along with the vision her brain proposed. She had time to note the astonishment on his face in the few seconds before her mouth lowered to his. Their lips met, warm and soft together. Still stunned, he didn't move, only let her increase the pressure slightly before she pulled back. After a long pause, he asked, "C.J.?" It could mean many things. "I want to do this," she assured him. I want to be the First Lady. To be - your wife." He swallowed and nodded. "I wouldn't make you - " "I know you wouldn't. That's why I want to." Now he narrowed his eyes, gathering himself. "Uh, C.J., what exactly do you want to do?" She heard the uncertainty in his voice. He didn't want to misinterpret her message. "I want to be your wife," she told him, and paused only a second before adding, "in every sense of the word." She thought she saw perspiration glinting on his brow before he wiped it with a quick pass of his hand. "C.J., you don't have to - " Okay, he was being too gallant now, and C.J. had grown impatient. Damn it, she was offering herself to him. The least he could do was accept. Well, probably not the least, but - She leaned in again and curled her fingers around his tie, tugging him against her. This time her lips parted and she pushed her tongue through invitingly. For a moment, she was afraid he would tear away, but then his hands slid up her arms, and he allowed himself to return the kiss, his mouth warm on hers, his tongue meeting hers playfully. When they finally drew back, both a little breathless, she smiled. "By George, I think he's got it!" she teased in her best Rex Harrison imitation. Amazingly, he blushed, but despite the moment, he tried to give her one last chance to get out of it. "C.J., I meant it when I said - " "Make love to me, Jed." Okay. Can't get much plainer, she figured. He couldn't misinterpret that. He stood there, staring at her, his jaw slack. But after a moment, he swallowed again and said, "Really?" Did she want this? Really? Was she ready to have such a relationship with Jed Bartlet? With a man who had been her boss, her mentor, her idol, almost, in earlier years? But one look at his deep blue eyes, at his tousle of thick hair, at his expressive mouth and she knew. They were married, after all. And even if they didn't love each other, there was no reason they couldn't take advantage of the situation. Right? With a solid breath, she answered, "Yes." "Okay." He nodded. "Okay, but it's been - I haven't been with a woman since Abbey," he confessed. She smiled, knowing it didn't matter. She suddenly wanted to do this for him. "It'll be all right." And it would - whatever happened. "I'm probably a little rusty," he offered, blushing again. "I'll be gentle," she teased. "Okay." And they stood there another minute before she initiated the process by undoing his tie and slipping it from his collar. This gesture struck her as the most intimate thing she had done - except perhaps probing his mouth with her tongue. It wasn't long before they lay together on the bed, naked bodies pressed against each other. She bit back a moan as she felt the generous evidence of his arousal. That discovery had been a pleasant surprise, and she felt a growing ache as she anticipated his entrance. Her goal had been to make him happy, to tend to his needs, but she quickly found herself at his mercy, her body trembling under an incredible combination of slow and tender with erotic and agonizing. His lips teased, his tongue brought her to the edge but didn't let her crash over. She was writhing beneath his unexpected skills. "Please," she finally whispered, not caring that it sounded like she was begging. She was. "Please what?" "Do you want me, Jed?" It was a silly question, she knew, but she had to hear him say it. He smiled and braced himself over her, nudging her legs farther apart. "I want you, C.J. I want you so much I don't think I can wait any longer." Well, hell, she thought. What are we waiting for? Her body ached for him, yearned to feel him inside. She couldn't wait,either, so she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, tugging him toward her. He eased inside, waiting as her body stretched to accommodate him. She had never felt so full, so sexy. "God, Claudia," he managed, voice rough with desire, "you feel incredible." She wanted to hold out for him, but the sensation was too intense. As he pushed deeper, she lost control and arched upward, crying out his name,convulsing around him. Her muscles tensed in the delicious torture, clamping down on his hard thrusts over and over until she heard him groan and felt the strong pulses of his release fill her. They lay together, a little astonished by what had just happened, her head on his chest, his arm around her, fingers lazily stroking a breast. "Wow." It was all she could think of saying, but it seemed to be the most appropriate comment. Her husband sighed - and she could really think of him as that now. Her husband. "Yeah," he agreed, pulling her close and pressing his lips into her hair. C.J. stared at the ceiling for a long time, still not quite certain she wasn't dreaming this whole thing. But the strong arms that enfolded her, the gentle hands that caressed her, the insistent mouth that claimed her all served as solid evidence. And even though she didn't love him, she felt a swelling affection for this man who had been so many things to her and now was, amazingly, her lover. They lay together, a man and woman, a husband and wife, letting the process of discovery continue as their lips found each other again, and their hands explored eagerly until they finally slept, muscles turned to liquid. As she drifted off, C.J. thought she must be smiling just a little. Because, even though she didn't love him, she really did like him quite a lot. But, of course, it wasn't love. She knew that. She was pretty sure of it. She didn't love him. Did she?

THE END!


End file.
